100 Percent His
by greentea1896
Summary: Het! 8059 FEM!GOKU- he was so concentrated that she didn't even notice his presence. He held his breath, his eyes glued onto her like ants discovering sugar.  -YOur normal meet, love hate, then falling in love story. Ninja!1827


**100 Percent His**

**I AM SO SORRY. I know, I know I'm supposed to be a good girl and update my other fics *ahem* tilted her head*Ahem * two different worlds but I just couldn't bring myself to do it my muse kinda went to vacation….i couldn't resist writing het!8059.**

**PS. Gokudera Hayato = Gokudera Tora, I had to change it to a girls name XDD**

**Hope you will enjoy this!**

* * *

Yamamoto was falling in love.

He shifted on his seat as she leaned over to teach the tenth a math equation. Her silver hair spilled from their rightful place behind her ears, drifting in the setting sunlight, her body nearly taking the whole of the tiny table. As she carefully explained the formula to her boss, he knew he should listen for his own sake, but he didn't. Her voice was slightly gritty and a little deeper than most girls, yet he felt like a symphony was playing out of those thin lips as he stared blankly at her in admiration. When the tenth answered a question properly (for once) her emerald eyes twinkled, and she smiled a smile that she reserved for the tenth only.

His heart was racing, and he was determined to make her smile for him too.

"Yah! Baseball idiot!" she shook his shoulders, and he found himself grinning. She raised her eyebrows, and turned back to Tsuna. He smiled bashfully, scratching his back of his hair to chase away the embarrassment.

The next day, he received 5 marks on his math test., but he couldn't care less. She looked over at him and he covered his mark with his hand, the other stuffing his worn out pen inside his pocket, as he pretending to wipe imaginary dust from his desk. .

He roamed around the school after the bell rang; baseball practice wasn't starting in an hour. He wondered where she was. As he passed the music rooms, his ears picked up a faint melody swindling out of a room to his left. He walked towards it, his hand set on the handle. He stopped hesitantly, wondering if it was okay for him to pry. The supposedly soundproof door creaked opened lazily, his sweat slicking the steel doorknob.

She was sitting at the piano, her fingers dancing gracefully across the black and white keys, her knee high boots changing positions frequently to step on the pedals. The afternoon sun seeped in from the windows, illuminating her small figure. She was so concentrated that she didn't even notice his presence. He held his breath, his eyes glued onto her like ants discovering sugar.. The serene sonata seemed to flow right into his ears, as if he was watching a movie, as if she was the image and the sonata was the background music. He was so immersed in it that he didn't notice the melody stopped, and that she was fixing her short black skirt. As he finally snapped back to reality, he spun around and ran out of the room, the pencil he was using earlier dropping to solid ground with a loud clank.

Gokudera smiled amusingly as she rolled up the sleeves of her white button up shirt. She walked over to the abandoned pencil, and bit on her lip to stop laughing out loud.

Yamamoto Takeshi, from preschool to high school, has still kept his habit of labeling his possessions.

What a baseball idiot.

She picked up her bag from the chair by the door, and stored the pencil inside, and fixed her hair before striding out to the baseball pitch.

Baseball practice was starting, and she stood by the pitch gates behind numerous numbers of fangirls.

* * *

_Half an hour later…._

"Yamamoto-kun's so cool!"

"Oh my! Did you see how he swatted his bat?"

_No I didn't, _she wanted to reply. If she didn't promise the tenth that she would wait for Yamamoto before heading to the Sawada residence she wouldn't have even bothered. Her toes were hurting tremendously in her boots, and she cursed herself for not wearing her black sneakers. She pulled out the wooden pencil from her leather shoulder bag and picked at the cracked paint. Someone tapped her back, and she quickly hid the object in her pocket, and turned around. He was finished, his hair all wet, his skin glistening with sweat and soaking his uniform. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement and led the way, eyeing him from the corners of her eyes.

The walk to Tsuna's house wasn't long. Their shadows exchanged their last words before disappearing into the night, and the pair walked in silence.

"So…" she started, her hand gripping tighter on her bag strap.

"Ne Gokudera?" He smiled at her, and she looked away, folding her silver hair behind her ears.

"Today….I practiced piano…and I saw someone…" she smirked as she looked up at him, her green eyes screaming innocence.

He gulped, his face turning bright red. "Ah look! We're here already! Let's go in! We don't want to make Tsuna wait, do we?" He stumbled into the doorway, greeting Mama before flying up the stairs to Tsuna's room. She shook her head, and giggled as she stepped into the house, saying hi to Mama and then walking up the stairs slowly to her boss' room.

The two had already laid out their revision textbooks before, their hands clamped into a praying position, before shouting in unison:

"Please take care of us, Gokudera!"

She sat down immediately. "Anything for you, tenth!" She beamed as she worked out the problems for her boss. She felt proud that she was needed, after all she was the tenth's right hand woman.

* * *

She fell onto her bed as soon as she returned home, her stomach still churning as she failed to react quickly when she saw her elder sister watching television with a tub of poisonous ice cream. She wriggled her boots off, and pulled the covers over her head. She loved helping the tenth, but sometimes teaching one powerful idiot and one baseball idiot all afternoon was a bit tiring. She shot up from her bed, and grabbed a book from the shelf and hit herself hard. How dare she call the tenth a idiot? She yawned, and dropped back onto her bed.

He stared at the ceiling, grinning at its wrinkling face. Having Gokudera to teach him and tenth everyday? It was almost as If it was a dream come true. Now only if….He smiled at the image of her playing the piano, how she was concentrating, how she was moving. He curled his fist tightly, and confidence emitted those caramel eyes.

_I am going to ace the next test, _he promised.

The next day at school, he listened to every word that Ryukari sensei had to say, and jotted down pages of notes in his books. He answered a few questions in class, and he smiled triumphantly as the teacher complimented him. He tiled his head sideways to look at her, and smiled when she was looking at him, her eyes staring at him in awe. He turned back to the board, feeling proud of himself.

"Arrrghh I don't get any of this!" he slammed his exercise book on the oak table.

She flipped her hair, and smirked at him. "And who was the genius at class today? Don't tell me you forgot everything!" She flicked through his notes, her face scrunched up in annoyance. Just as he was thinking about how cute she looked, her looked back as him.

" Yah Baseball idiot! These notes are all irrelevant! How is ''five ducks minus 3 ducks going to help you on your term exam?"

He sputtered in protest. "I…uhh…mah..its just notes, Gokudera! I'm sure you can help me, right?"

She glared at him, her eyes throwing daggers at him. She turned back to the tenth, ignoring him.

"Yahhh Gokudera! Are you ignoring me? Goooookuuuudeeeraaaaaa!" He huffed and started doodling inside his books, pouting at the lost of attention.

"Eto….Gokudera-san…I think I'm okay with this now, shouldn't you go and help Yamamoto-kun?" The brunette smiled at the silver haired girl. She looked back and forth between her boss and Yamamoto, her mind finally deciding

"Fine. Gimme your work."

Back in her house, she wrote furiously in two blank notebooks, filling them with well rendered notes for them to use. She didn't really want to make Yamamoto's one, but hey, if she didn't, the tenth is probably going to give his to him, and she didn't want the tenth to fail the test, right?

"Tora?" Bianchi peered inside her room. "Don't worry, I've got glasses on." Relieved, she turned around to face her half sister.

"Don't you think you should practice the piano or get some sleep instead of writing…..notes? The state competition is tomorrow!"

She shook her head.

"The tenth and baseball idiot are taking their test before the competition. If I don't help them, they'll fail for sure." She buried her head into the notes again, and shooed her worried sister out of the room.

* * *

_Test day…_

"Here you go!" She dumped the notes into their hands as she met them at the Sawada residence to walk the tenth to school.

"The test is at 3rd period, and we get to skip the first two, so revise thoroughly, or you'll fail. Meaning baseball idiot of course. The tenth would never fail!"

Tsuna blushed and waved his hand in front of him.

"Eh….Gokudera…..I'm not that great….."

She hurried her way to the piano room when she settled the two down in the classroom. The competition was after the test. She told no one as she secretly informed the teacher with the help of Hibari, whom she threatened with Tsuna's grades. Of course he didn't want his little fishy to fail, so her wish was granted. As the melody bloomed from her fingers, she yawned. She spent nearly all night on the notebooks, and she didn't eat breakfast this morning either. Well, it was between Poison cooking and nothing, so it wasn't much of a battle.

The test was much easier thanks to Gokudera's notes, he thought. He sped through the exam, even remembering how to work out complicated algebra equations. The power of love, he thought. He tripled checked his paper, and was shocked as he handed it in that he finished 25 minutes early. Gokudera was finished too. She bounced up from her seat and threw the paper onto the teacher's desk and ran out. Yamamoto watched her fled the classroom, and looked at her empty seat. She didn't even congratulate him.

That was, before he eyed a piece of white paper lying on the cool marble floor. He asked the teacher if it was alright for him to pick up, and crept to it silently, not wanting to disturb the others still in the test.

**_The 24th Japanese music festival_**

**_Competitor: Gokudera Tora_**

**_Competition : Senior Piano_**

**_Location: Namimori Town hall, 2:30, June 15th_**

He squinted at the paper, stuffing it into his pocket before grabbing his bag and sprinted from the classroom..

"Competitor 59, Gokudera Tora!" The announcer addressed her. She sauntered confidently on stage, and sat on the stage. Before she could help herself, she had let go of a loud yawn, and she looked to the ground embarrassingly.

"Competitor 59 can now start."

He concentrated on her from the audience, his eyes fixated on her fingers. She began, her fingers twirling and twisting their ways through the mountains of piano keys. He stared at her admiringly. He could feel her determination, and he knew she could do it.

"clank" Gokudera's finger slipped on a note. The audience gasped. "Clank" It slipped on another, her finger wedged between two keys. "Boom!" her feet released the pedal a bit too hard, and the key's shivered at the sudden intrusion. He bit his nails as he noticed the judges shaking their heads, and he turned worryingly back at the stage. Her silver hair was flying everywhere, her dress hugging her figure snugly-

She stood up from her seat in the middle of the song, and staggered off stage, and he noticed her dripping tears as she ran out from the emergency exit. He shuffled across the row, politely excusing himself to the annoyed spectators, and ran out from the main exit, out of the town hall, out onto the road, and grabbed her by the wrist as she emerged from the back door. She looked at him, her face flushed and wet from her tears.

* * *

"Why are you here, baseball idiot? Was it fun for you to see me humiliated?" She glared at him in her tears, her eyes turning from despair to anger. He shook his head, grabbing her shoulders, and pulled her close.

"You did great." He hugged her, and caressed her hair.

"You did great." He repeated, as she cried into his chest.

"It's all because of you, idiot!" She punched his back lightly.

"Ha? Why?"

"B-baka! I w-was…scared that you'll fail your test, so I…..wrote the notes instead of …p-practicing…I was worried about you….." She clawed at his back. He smiled into her hair.

"Really? Then I give you permission to hit me and scream at me all you want." She giggled, and broke away.

"I want something to eat…" she smirked as she noticed the package he was carrying.

They sat down on a park bench in Namimori park, and he handed her the box of sushi. She opened a pair of wooden chopsticks and snapped them apart, opening the box giddily. After eating a few, she turned to him.

"You…..really think I did great?" she asked. He ruffled her hair and snatched a piece of sushi.

"You'll always be the best for me."

"You are a piece of cheddar." She replied as she tried hard to suppress her growing smile.

* * *

The sushi was finished, and just when Gokudera was about to throw the box into the bin, Yamomoto stopped her.

"Ne…Gokudera…open the box."

"Eh? But didn't I just opened-"

"There's another one beneath." He said to her with a soft smile. She raised her brows, and searched for a hidden clasp. She pulled the hidden compartment of the sushi box open, and blushed at the contents. A single rose lay inside, waiting to be received. She picked it up, and smiled lopsidedly at him.

"What on earth is this?"

"…It's…a rose." He said as he bobbed his head back and forth.

"And it's for….."

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He slurred.

"Huh?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She giggled, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I will, but….it's going to be a pain for me if I date a idiot….." He protested against her teasing, and chased her around the park, around the swings, beneath the slide, until he caught her against a brick wall.

"Baka." She teased. He nodded, and leaned in to whisper into her earlobe.

"I'm a fool for you." And he kissed her tenderly, her soft lips brushing against his chapped ones.

"Such a cheesy idiot."

He had gotten 80 percent on the final exam, but it wasn't that which made him happy.

It was because Gokudera was now 100 percent his.

* * *

**Dammit that was so cheesy, lol XD I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Please read and review! Thank you so much!**


End file.
